God's Kiss
by BookWoRmzZz
Summary: After poor Lucy Heartfilia was evicted from her precious apartment, a mysterious man gave away a sacred Shrine for her to use as a shelter. But this Shrine has more story than it looks. She somehow becomes a Deity who owns two bald Will-O-Wisps and a handsome Familiar with exceptional skills and pink hair. Rated T for language and smokin' hot Romance!
1. God's Kiss

**Sorry for not updating my stories! I was busy with school and yada yada! But anyway . . I was inspired by this cute Anime called Kamisama Hajimemashite! You should watch it! **

* * *

"Ahh . . ."

The birds sang in high pitch harmony as the sleeping beauty woken from her beauty sleep.

" . . Kimochi ~!"

It was a beautiful day. The sun shines in it's fullest with few clouds rolling by. Birds tweeted cheerfully, greeting they're neighbors with happiness. Children's laughters can be heard from afar. It was perfect weather.

The blonde did a few stretches and immediately jumped off her mattress. With a yawn, she proceeded to do her daily routine. When she walked by her porch, she couldn't help but take a sneak peek on the scenery.

"Wow!" She exclaimed at the amazing view she had by her front porch.

The maiden smiled warmly at the sight of her garden. It has every plant and flowers you could ever ask for. Everything they needed was right there in front of her eyes. And by 'they' she meant her father and herself. Hmm . . .Speaking about her father . . . he didn't came home tonight . . .

"Ugh don't tell me dad went to gamble again . . ." She sighed heavily, indicating how stressed she is.

_***DING DONG***_

Her eyes widen in delight for she rarely have visitors. With top speed, she sprinted down, determined to welcome the guest with much enthusiasum. She carefully placed her slender hands on top of the door knob. She started cold sweating. Who could this uninvited guess be?

She gulped an airful before she twisted the knob and exposed her best smile.

"Hello. How may I hel-"

"Is Lucy Heartfilia-san here?" Interrupted a man who dressed like an FBI Agent.

"H-hai . . ." Replied the said girl.

"We're here to evict you." Another FBI looking guy came by the other man's side.

"W-WHAT!?" Lucy yelled in suprise.

"You've failed to succeed the payment of 350,000 J."

"I PAYED FOR EVERY MONTH! WHAT 350,000 J ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Lucy shouted in rage as she stomped her feet clearly irritated.

" please calm down. Land Lady-Sama was nice enough to extend the payment due for five months. She's soo nice~! We can still accept the payment now if you have 350,000 J." Explained another man with an odd tux and unlike the other two men, he had hearts in his eyes as he swoon over the land lady.

"B-but I gave the money for the payment to my dad . . . Didn't he gave it to the Land Lady?!" She asked as she started calculating the options on what could have happened.

"None have been recieved." Replied the three men in unison.

Lucy's jaw fell to the ground. She sorted out the details and found one scene that matches it. The maiden clenched her jaw in anger as she pictured her dad with crossed fingers on the way to the casino with a pile of cash on hand. How _dare_ he-!

"Lucy pay up now or pack up your things and hit the road!" Said a familiar voice.

"L-land Lady!" The blonde gasped in suprise.

"Land Lady-Sama~!" Swooned the odd tux man.

"Yes I'm here now my darling~" The Land Lady petted the man. Ugh. They're a couple?!

Lucy tried hard containing vomit gauge to the lowest, hoping that none of her yesterday's food make a re appearance.

"Now where is my payment!?" Shouted the wrinkly old lady.

Lucy gulped in terror. She started brain-storming some available options on what to do.

"A-ahh you see . . . umm . ." She stuttered in anxiously.

"What? You have no Jewels?!" The lady yelled in disbelief.

"Ahh! N-no! um . . . I-I have a few Jewels left and . . . and I'll give them to you! I'll pay back the Jewels I owe! J-just wait!" In a flash she was gone.

Lucy checked inside her secret drawer where all of her left-over Jewels are left. And to her suprise . . . she found none. Only a small note signed by none other than Jude Heartfilia, Lucy's father. It read-

_**Dear Lucy-Chaan~**_

_**Ahh . . . You see Lucy . . tonight I just won 15 J! Can you believ that?! That's the highest I ever won in the casino! I know I promised not to gamble, but after my luck of winning 15 J, I was determined to win us more money! Then we can get rich! So I borrowed some of your Jewels. I you have a lot more so It's okay right? You know daddy loves you!**_

_**Your sweet Papa, Jude Hear-**_

She crumpled the note in fury as she collapse in the midst of it, crying helplessly.

She had nothing . . .

* * *

_**~ 2 HOURS LATER ~**_

"Ugh . . ."

The birds sang in high pitch harmony as the beauty awoken from her nap time on the bench.

" . . This sucks . . ."

It was a beautiful day. The sun shines in it's fullest with few clouds rolling by. Birds tweeted cheerfully, greeting they're neighbors with happ-

"STUPID BIRDS! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST SHUT UP?!" The blonde shouted in rage and somehow managed to strangle a bird.

"Well who would've thought a beauty like you would have a temper?" Asked a male voice.

Lucy's anger immediately went down and was consumed with embarrasment.

"U-uh . . . I-I was Bird Catching . . ?" Lucy reason humbly.

"You must be an expert then!" The man laughed on further to Lucy's embarassment.

The maiden examined him from head to toe. He was quiet handsome with red spiky locks and lightly tanned skin. But she could tell his older than what he looks.

"What is it? Are you a detective too?" The man snickered.

" S-shut up . . ." Lucy mumbled near to silent.

"Ahh . . Gome I'm just a teaser at times . . ." He said in a carefree manner.

Lucy stayed silent unsure on what to do . . .

"Is it okay if I ask you one question?" He asked.

"Yes." Replied Lucy.

"What is a fine lady like you laying on bench with bags all packed?" Asked the man.

" . . ." The blonde stayed silent showing no emotions on her pretty face.

"Hmm guess it's a personal question?" The man questioned to himself.

"Well I already answered one question." Lucy stuck her tongue out.

The man's eyes widen in suprise, "You've got me." The man chuckled along with Lucy.

Eventually Lucy poured in some juicy details onto the why she was packed. The man was kind enough to listen for as long as the day could go without being impatient towards the blonde. Her story though, went forever to tell. And when she finally finished, it was already past six.

"Hmm . . ." The man hummed.

Lucy face palmed herself. She had just finished an intimate story and all he says is 'Hmm'. That's one reason why girls are more better at conversations.

"You're a nice kid. And for this to happen to you . . . it's a shame." The man's voice dripped with sympathy.

Lucy sighed, "I know . . . If only dad knew how to get grip on jewels . . ." Lucy's face dropped as soon as she mention her father.

The man sighed. He suddenly took out a piece of paper and jotted down something fast.

"It can't be helped." He muttered with a smile on his face.

He placed both hands on top of Lucy's shoulders and brought her face near to his.

"W-what are you do-"

Before she could realize what had happen, The man gave her the piece of paper and disappeared in a flash.

"O-old man . . ?" Lucy asked unsure on what to say.

Lucy examined the paper given to her by the man. It was a map to a . . . house?! Lucy turned over the paper and saw a note written on it.

_**I'll be giving you this place for free, no worries! Just make sure you say to the people inside that Igneel had sent you there to claim the place as your own :)**_

The maiden's coffee brown eyes started to water as a smile made it's way on Lucy's face. _Thank you Igneel-san . . ._

* * *

_**~ 15 Minutes later ~**_

Lucy clenched the paper in anger as she glared at the run-down shrine in front of her eyes.

"THAT OLD JOKER! I SWEAR I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" Lucy stomped her feet. She crumpled the note in her hand and threw it at the shrines door.

_Igneel . . ._

Lucy froze right on her spot. She could've sworn she heard a voice whisper something . . .

_Igneel . . ._

Lucy turned her head slowly to face the shrine's door.

_IGNEEL_

"K-KYAAAAA~" Lucy readied her self to run, but unfortunately an unknown force pulled her into the shrine's door.

"N-NOOOOOO!" Lucy shrieked as she braced herself for the worst.

"IGNEEL YOU BASTARD!" A man's voice shouted in pure rage.

But within his voice Lucy detected agony, sorrow and much more emotions that she couldn't understand why he had them. The poor blonde decided to see for herself who was this person. But right at that moment she saw a flying leg right in front of her face.

"Wait . . ." said the man's voice.

"You're not Igneel!" The man said in suprised and cancelled his flying kick.

Lucy with tears in her eyes slowly looked up to the man. At first she was taken back at the handsome face this man had. She giggle inside at his unruly pink hair. His features where so alluring! Although his face expression snapped her out of her trance.

"Oi! Onikiri! Kotetsu!" Yelled the gorgeous man.

"H-hai!" yelled a child-like voice from behind.

"E-ehh?!" Lucy shouted in suprise.

Two bald twins in white kimonos with odd masks on came rushin to the man's side.

"What is it Natsu-Sama?" The bald child asks.

"Did you find Igneel-Sama?" The other twin questions.

"No! Instead I found this girl! I thought you said you could sense Igneel!?" The man apperantly named Natsu said with his voice full of menace.

Somehow this man intimidated Lucy and got her ticked off real fast. The nerves of this guy to talk like that to poor childrens!

"We can!" Shouted both kids in unison.

"Then why is this girl here!?" The pinkette shouted.

Both kids examined Lucy thoroughly with a glassy eye. Lucy prepped herself up as she started standing.

"E-eh?!" They both exclaimed in shock.

"W-what is it?" Lucy decided to speak.

"H-how could this be?" the other kid questions.

"What? WHAT IS IT!?" The man questioned in fury.

"She has the Land Lord's Mark!" Exclaimed both twins.

"EHH?!" Natsu and I shouted. Land Lord's Mark!? What the hell!?

"U-umm . . ." I cleared my throat nervously.

They turned their heads to my direction with listening ears. I sweatdropped.

"Uhh . . . This guy . . I-Igneel told me to tell you guys that I own this umm shrine now . . " I said cautiously.

"WHAT!?" Natsu said in rage.

"He made me take care of this damn place for 20 years! And now he gave it away to some human!?" The pink head punched the shrines sacred walls in anger.

"Natsu-Sama!" The twins wailed helplessly.

"I won't accept her as my Deity! She should be thrown out! NOW!" Natsu pointed a threatning finger on Lucy's direction.

For Lucy that was the last string. She clenched her fist tightly and took a powerful step up to the man. She pushed the twins behind her back. And menacingly, she exposed her angered face to the man.

"If a person should be kicked out of here, It should be YOU!" Lucy screamed and gave him a powerful punch.

The man in shock hadn't have enough time to block or dodge her punch and took it all in.

"To treat children like this is abuse! You should be ashamed of yourself!" Lucy continued on. She was on a roll!

"Natsu-Sama~" The twins wailed at Natsu.

His eyes wide in shock that a human girl could out power him with just one punch.

He stood up slowly with his head held down.

"Let's see if you can stand being a Goddes without me . . . _Kami-Sama_." Natsu hissed and dissappeard within a piling fog.

Lucy swatted her hand out to restore the natural air for them to breathe.

"That damn pinky!" Lucy shouted in rage.

"Pft! I can be a Goddes without the likes of him! Ha! I can handle anything!" Lucy laughed in her pride. Although it was short-lived for then she realize what she had said.

"Goddes?!" Lucy yelled in confusion.

"Yes Kami-Sama. Since you have the Mark of the Land Lord, you are now our deity. Do you mind explaining how you've gor the Land Lord's Mark?" The twins responded in curiousity.

"U-umm I don't really know how . . ." Lucy trailed off.

"Kotetsu I can see the mark on her forehead though . . ." The other kid said to it's sibling.

"Me too Onikiri . . ." The kid named Kotetsu replied to Onikiri.

"On my forehead . . ." Lucy gasped in realization. At the park Igneel kissed her forehead for some reason and left her with the note.

"Igneel kissed my forehead!" She exclaimed to the twins.

"Y-you saw Igneel-Sama?" Onikiri asked timidly.

"Hai! He had red spiky hair with tan skin!" Lucy explained his features from what she had seen.

"T-that's Igneel-Sama!" Kotetsu shouted happily.

"Where did Igneel-Sama go?!" Both asked excitedly.

"W-well he dissappeared after that . . ." Lucy muttered as she saw the sadness on the children's face.

"It can't be helped . . ." Onikiri said sadly.

"You're our new Master now." Kotetsu said.

"B-but I didn't acce-"

"Kami-Sama! You need to get Natsu-Sama as your Familiar! Without Natsu-Sama you''re unable to do God's work!" explained Onikiri along side with kotetsu.

Lucy sighed. She could at least get Natsu back to care for the kids while she can find an apartment and out of their lives.

"Well . . . since you guys are kids you should at least have a guardia-"

"Kami-Sama! We're not kids! We're what humans called Will-O-Wisps, although we're actually yōkai. we guide Deity to their duty." Explained the twins.

To accompany their reason, they shape-shifted to a human being.

"E-eh!?" Lucy fell back to her tushie after seeing their transformation. They shifted back to they're child-like form.

"Do you believe us now?" They asked in unison.

The twins sweat dropped at the blonde girl that fainted moments ago.

"Kotetsu . . . She'll be a handful." Said Onikiri.

"But it'll be fun!" replied Kotetsu.

And with a nod both twins transported their new Master at a more comfortable place to dream at.

* * *

**And I'll stop at that! I'll be apologizing early right now since i have a feeling I won't be able to update this quickly . . . so SORRY!**

**Hope you like it though! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Adrenaline Rush

**Thx for the Reviews! So here's another Chappy of God's Kiss! Hope u like it ;)**

* * *

_**"Kotetsu . . . She'll be a handful." Said Onikiri.**_

_**"But it'll be fun!" replied Kotetsu.**_

_**And with a nod both twins transported their new Master at a more comfortable place to dream at.**_

* * *

My eyes gradually opened up to a bright room, trying hard to adjust at the light. I stretch my slim arms wide. Then I smiled brightly thanking god for another day of fun and mischief.

"Ahh . . ." I exhaled comfortably.

"I see! It was all a Nightmare! I never was evicted from my apartment because of dad and never met a strange man who offered me a haunted shrine where there were two bald kids with a handsome yet mean caretaker!" I finished in one breathe which suprisingly didn't take much oxygen from me.

"Goodmorning Kami-Sama!" Two bald twins appeared in my sight.

"I-It's real . . ." I sulked.

"Hai, hai! " said Kotetsu cheerfully.

"Can I ask something kami-Sama?" questioned Onikiri.

"Shoot." I said muttered as I stood up straight.

"What is your name Kami-Sama?" Asked both twins in unison.

"Lucy . . . Lucy Heartfilia." I gave them a warm smile and petted their heads.

"Lucy-Sama!" They both exclaimed joyfully.

"Yes . . wait . . . NO!" I disagreed strongly.

"Eh!?" They looked at me bewildered. How strange they're masks can change emotions . . .

"I never said I would be a God!" I told them.

"B-but you have the Land Lord's Mark!" Onikiri said and pointed to my forehead that reacted by glowing.

"K-KYAA!" I shouted in fright. How in hell did they do that?!

"Lucy-Sama, don't be afraid! That is what Igneel-Sama gave to you!" Kotetsu explained as Onikiri tried calming me down.

"Anyway we'll show you the Deity's job!" The twins pulled me with such odd strentgh to the backyard.

"You have to swipe the yard!" Kotetsu ordered.

And me, being used to being order, followed anyway.

"You have to polish the walls!" Onikiri demanded.

And so I did, and got countless of splinters. Ouch!

"Oh, and the floor too! Yes, polish the floors too!" Onikiri reminded while Kotetsu cheered me on.

Great. Even more splinters!

"Rake the leaves! The leaves are getting in the way for humans to make a prayer!" Kotetsu exclaimed making Onikiri to nod.

Ahh . . . I don't even care anymore! I'll just Rake and get done with this!

So I rake with all my might till the yard was leaveless! If leaveless was a word.

* * *

_**~2 Hours Later~**_

"Hmmph!" I crossed my arms in pride as I smirk at the twins area.

"As expected from Lucy-Sama!" Onikiri cheered.

"But you're not done!" Kotetsu said.

"W-WHAT!" Can they see from their masks?!

"You have to weed the front yard!" Onikiri said.

"Also dust the bell!" Kotetsu joined in.

And so they ordered a trillion new chores for the Shrine. Is this really a Deity's job?

* * *

_**~2 Hours Later~**_

I sighed as I willingly stretched my arms wide. It's been 4 hours since I've been cleaning the shrine. Am I gonna have to make a Shrine Make-Over?

"Tch . . Can't even do simple chores. Useless Human." I tick mark popped out off my head as the familiar voice of my "Supposedly My Servant".

"What are you doing here? Thought you ran away." I answered back shotting him an Icy glare.

"I'd thought that I'd laugh at your weeping face when you decided it's too harsh." The man smirked.

"I'm stronger than I look Pinky, so don't underestimate me." I gritted my teeth at his big attitude.

"You should just leave. Go home to your parents, wherever they are." He suggested nonchalantly as he crouched down to my level.

"My Mom is dead and my Dad ran away. Yesterday I was kicked out from my apartment. I have nowhere to go." I mumbled lowly.

_**. . .**_

There was a tense akward silence for a moment. No one dared to break the quietness. That was untill he did.

"As if I care, Stupid."

And with that said he dissapeared into the flames he created and somehow made me get off the ground and land on another pile of weeds.

"I'll show you who's Stupid! IDIOT!" I yelled into the sky, hoping that damn Pinky heard me.

* * *

I landed at the polished wood with an 'Oof' as I rested there for a moment untill the twins came.

"Ahh, Lucy-Sama!" Onikiri greeted.

"We need to show you one more job!" Kotetsu joined.

"It is the most important of them all!" Onikiri added.

I groaned into my hands. I don't even know why I followed them anyway . . .

I sat up and watch the twins disappear into thin air and reappear again only with piles of books stacked into one another.

"W-what is this?" I asked as I dreaded for them to say my "Important Chore".

"It's to answer the prayers of your followers!" Onikiri explained as he patted the stack.

"Natsu-Sama took his time to listen and jot down all of the human's prayers for when Igneel-Sama comes home." Kotetsu said and threw a book to my way.

I caught it easily and began to read some of their prayers. For some odd reason, most are asking for their love life to blossom into a great one.

I started Imagining Natsu when he was writing this. What did he feel when he was writing all this?

"For 20 years Natsu-Sama was loyal to Igneel-Sama and never left the Shrine." Onikiri said solomnly.

I looked at Onikiri with wide eyes. 20 years? How could Natsu live on without doubting his Master?

"He took care of the Shrine, excorcised it when needed and also did some of Igneel-Sama's work . . ." Kotetsu patted his twins back for sympathy.

I suddenly felt ashamed. I remembered how I spoke to him when we first met.

_**"If a person should be kicked out of here, It should be YOU!" Lucy screamed and gave him a powerful punch.**_

I sweat dropped when the image of me punching him came back to me. I even hit him!

"He must've been lonely . . ." I muttered to no one specifically.

"A Deity's work is hard." I told them which caught their attention.

"Many chores to do, things to be done for the followers . . . It really is hard." I explained the root of the difficulty.

"So . . ." I hesitated.

"So . . ?" they asked eagerly.

"So, a normal teenage girl like me can't do such thing." I blurted out gently.

"W-wait!" They both started.

"No, I'll have to leave. You guys can find another Master, just . . . not me." I said and patted their heads sympathetically.

"But . . ." I started as I gave them a warm smile when they looked up at me with hope in their eyes.

"But . . ?" The twins questions curiously.

"I'll have to talk to Natsu. I misunderstood him. I need to apologize." I said with a smile.

"Lucy-Sama! The way to where Natsu-Sama is very dangerous!" Onikiri warned.

"Most humans didn't survived to come back from there!" Added Kotetsu.

"I don't care, I just need to talk to him." I countered stubbornly and crossed my arms.

They looked at eachother unsure if they should or shouldn't.

"Please? I swear I won't go anywhere else or get lost! Just sow me the way to where Natsu is!" I went to my knee and pleaded strongly.

Kotetsu looked at me worriedly and glance at his sibling giving Onikiri a nod. Onikiri nodded back in agreement.

"Yata!" I jumped up and down and cheered.

"Come on! let's go!" I urged them.

"But we need to tell you something to get Natsu-Sama as your Familiar!" Onikiri said.

"But I never said I'd be yo-"

"You have to . . ."

_**. . .**_

Like in hell I'd ever do that!

* * *

_**~5 Minutes Later~**_

"K-KYAA!" I screamed in terror as a abnormally large spider blocked my whole leg.

"Lucy-Sama please quiet down!" Onikiri ordered.

"You're gonna attract more monsters!" Kotetsu added.

Well said Kotetsu. I immediately quiet down but internally, I'm sobbing a river.

"P-please . . .Get it offff~!" I hissed under my breath.

"Hai Lucy-Sama . . ." Onikiri answered and lifted the spider with his hands and let it crawl back to where it was.

"That critter is one of the lowest yokais around here. It wouldn't harm you unless you harm it." Kotetsu explained cheerfully.

I gulped, imagining what could've happen if I did kicked it, Since I _was _planning to kick it . . .

"Ahh!" I looked at Onikiri curiously.

"We're here!" Exclaimed the twins.

I peered at what they were looking at. It looked like a mini town of all things red. But what caught my eye was a huge house that was colored . . you've got it, red.

I took a step inside the shelter and examined in rooms, leaving the twins behind.

"Lucy-Sama~" They both wailed for me, but I ignored them. I want to talk to Natsu myself.

I swear I searched at every hall, every room! Why does the inside seem more bigger than what it looks at the outside?!

I trudged my way to another room and was about to open it when I heard Onikiri and Kotetsu's voice.

"Natsu-Sama! You have to come back!" Kotetsu pleaded.

"Lucy-Sama's planning to leave!" Onikiri wailed helplessly.

"Not my problem." I heard Natsu say nonchalantly.

I clenched my jaw and took a risky look inside. My jaw dropped to the ground when I saw two umm . . "Woman" feeding and cuddling with Natsu. That bastard!

"But the Shrine well fall to pieces without you and a Deity!" exclaimed the twins in terror portraying the scene in their poor heads.

I gasped silently to myself. The Shrine will fall?

_**(A/N: Just added that :p)**_

"I don't care. I was never that blondie's familair anyway, so I can live in freedom." Natsu answered with a cocky grin.

Oh, how much I want to punch that grin off his face.

"The Shrine was never mine to take care of to start with." He said carelessly.

Did I misunderstood him again? Is he really that cruel, uncaring guy I thought he was in the frst place?

"Tch . . ."

I slammed the door open to reveal myself from the shadows.

"L-lucy-Sama!" The siblings hugged themselves in suprise.

"L-lucy?!" Natsu choked out in shock.

I looked at the twins with a seriouse gaze then my gaze turned icy once my vicion showed Natsu's face.

"So all you did was just for the fact that you were a Familar of the Shrine? You really never once cared for the twins or Igneel-San?" I asked in a low voice.

" . . . " Natsu stared at me with a blank expression.

"You know . . . I thought you actually cared. I thought you were a nice guy who was just off in a bad mood. I thought wrong . . ." I said and without hesitation walked out with anger written all over me.

"Lucy-Sama~! Wait for us!" The twins chased after me.

I really am not in the mood for some company, so I ran farhter away from them.

"Stupid God . . Stupid dad . . Stupid Natsu . . ." I muttered angrily to myself.

"H-help . . ." I heard a husky voice of a woman nearby.

I scanned the area alerted, and found a wrinkly old woman in white face down unto the ground. My eyes widen in shock and immediately went over to escourt the old woman.

"A-are you okay?" I asked as I help her stand up. She could barely move her two feet! I had to piggy back her to a nearby shelter . . . I better hurry up she wasn't speaking anymore . . .

"Hee . . Hee . .HEE" I heard a creepy laugh emitting from he old lady that sat comfortably around me.

"I-Is everything alright, O-old Lady?" I questioned unsurely, but she kept laughing eerily.

Then all of the sudden she leaped in front of me with her eyes glowing deep red and a knife at hand.

"K-KYAAA!" I yelped in horror.

Fortunately The twins came in the right time and kicked the lady into a far distance.

"Lucy-Sama! Run! That Lady is still onto you!" The twins wailed and began running with me.

"You little BRAT! How dare you kick an elderly like that?!" I heared the Lady's voice loud and clear which boosted my adrenaline rush to the limit.

"N-NOOOO!" I screamed and began throwing random objects to the Old Lady's direction.

"L-lucy-Sama! NO!" I heard Kotetsu's voice say in terror. But It was already late. I glanced at my back seeing Kotetsu hanged at a tree branch. I sweat dropped at how high I accidentally threw him.

"I-It's okay! Lucy-Sama g-go ahead!" Kotetsu sobbed in every word he say. Sorry Kotetsu!

"T-THIS IS FOR YOU KOTETSU!" I pointed at Kotetsu as I somewhat managed to stop a moment and throw a gigantic rock at the Old Lady. I was lucky enough that It the rock managed to hit the lady square in the face.

"G-GAAH!" The Lady yelped in suprise but immediately stood up with a new determine fire in her eyes.

"Yata!" I high fived Onikiri joyfully.

"You!" I froze in my spot seeing that the Old woman was still alive.

"I'LL COOK YOU REALLY WELL FOR DINNER TONIGHT!" The Lady taunted and began to run faster than ever.

"AYEE!" I yelled and immediately started running.

"Lucy-Sama!" Onikiri yelled for me.

"W-what is it Onikiri?" I asked hurriedly.

"You can use these three slips of paper to turn anything to whatever you want!" Onikiri shoved me three pieces of paper and a pencil.

A tick mark made it's way up my forehead, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER!?"

"I-I forgot Lucy-Sama!" Onikiri answered frightfully.

I sighed and then began jotting something down the paper and slapped it onto Onikiri's back.

"YOSH!" I cheered.

Onikiri looked at me bewildered.

"Now turn into an Angel!" I ordered and pointed to Onikiri.

_**. . .**_

Nothing happened . . .

"Umm . . . You can use the paper for something you are capable of . . ." Onikiri mumbled.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT TOO!?" I asked in rage.

"S-SORRY!" Onikiri apologized with tears in his eyes.

* * *

_**~With Natsu~**_

"Natsu-Sama~" Kotetsu wailed while he bursted into tears.

"What is it?" Natsu asked in a carefree manor.

"You've got to help Lucy-Sama! She's being chased after an Old Lady!" Kotetsu explained as he started pulling on Natsu's sleeves.

"Ohh . . ." Natsu smirked to himself, picturing a sobbing blonde pleading him for help.

"This, I would like to see . . ." And with that said he dissapeared.

"Natsu-Sama!" Kotetsu cheered and also puffed out of there leaving two yokai woman to wonder.

I started brain-storming for ideas, "Ah!" , I jotted down something real quick.

* * *

_**~With The Old Lady~**_

"I've got you now!" Yelled the woman in pride and jumped onto the poor blonde and bit her.

"OWW!" The Old Lady held her mouth in rage as she looks at a log with a piece of paper slip that read "Lucy".

"GAAAAH!" The Lady screamed in fury.

* * *

_**~With Lucy~**_

I looked at my back cautiously and saw a glare of red coming from edge of the road. It was the Old Lady! Man . . For an Old Hag like her, she sure runs fast.

The lady caught up fast so I had no choice but to climb a tree.

I climbed up with Onikiri cheering me on while he sat there on the highest branch. Damn him!

I felt something flutter out of my pocket and looked down to see my last slip floating away.

"N-no!" I tried catching it but it was no use, it was far down to where the lady was catching up.

I looked up seeing Onikiri's hand, I almost caught his hand until the tree branch I was on cracked.

"Lucy-Sama~!" I heard Onikiri yelp.

I swiftly caught another branch but with splinters and scratches.

"Yo, Lucy."

I glared icily at the man in front of me.

"L-lucy-Sama!" Kotetsu appeared by his side.

"What do you want?" I hissed menacingly ignoring Kotetsu.

"Ahh . . to see your crying face before you get eaten." He replied with a chuckle.

"Tch . . ." I knew it.

"But I'll save you if you beg me too and say you can't handle being a God." Natsu offered.

"No . . ." Me being stubborn held onto the branch and did nothing.

"Hee . . .Hee . . .HEE . ." I heard the Old Hag's errie laugh coming near.

"Just do it Lucy-Sama! You'll be safe!" Kotetsu urged me on. But too bad, my pride is just too big.

I shook my head.

I heard the clawing of the Lady's nail on the bark getting louder and louder.

"Lucy-Sama you'll be eaten alive! Natsu-Sama will save you! Right?" Onikiri joined in.

"Y-yeah . . ." Natsu looked at me nervously.

"No!" I shouted.

"Hee. . .Hee. . .HEE!" The Old Lady clawed my leg.

"Just do what I say! And I'll help you damnit!" Natsu yelled at my face.

"NO!" And with that I pulled onto Natsu's leg making him slip and fall with me.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IDIOT!?" Natsu asked me in the midst of falling.

I ignored his insults and questions and with a sigh I pulled him unto my face and force him into a . . . kiss.

"Is it really that hard to jus- Hmmph!" Natsu looked at me wide eyed as he tried to pull away from my kiss.

I let go of him and commanded, "Now . . . SAVE ME NATSU!"

I watched curiously when light rings suddenly glows around his hands and his body.

"N-NOOOO!" He screamed.

He caught me just in time before we fell to our death. Well _I _fell to _my _death, considering that Natsu is a invincible monster.

I felt Natsu gently land me down to the ground. I was taken back by his gentleness at first but I just let it go for later to think about. I turned around to say my thanks but-

"YOU STUPID OLD HAG!" Natsu yelled furiously while kicking the Old Lady's head repeatedly.

"I-Is this how you treat your e-elderly?" The Old Woman sobbed withing the torture.

"BECAUSE OF YOU, I'M A DAMN FAMILIAR AGAIN!" Natsu answered back.

"Natsu stop!" I ordered him, and strangely enough he followed obediently.

"Let's go home shall we?" I asked him with a bright smile on my face.

I saw him look at my with wide eyes but he quickly turned his head the other way.

"W-whatever . . ." He replied and started walking faster than us.

Guess I'll be their 'lil Goddess for now . . .

* * *

_**Please Review and give me some of your thoughts of it! 3**_


End file.
